Almost Worth the Effort
by Evanlyn Winter
Summary: Sherlock is sick, hilarity ensues. Basic run of the mill sickfic. Multi-chapter


John awoke to the sound of a loud thump, while this wouldn't be worrying normally as Sherlock can be interesting to put it lightly, the sound of a body hitting the floor, a groan, and loud curses mildly was.

"What has the bloody git done now?" John grumbled as he grabbed his gun and calmly walked downstairs. Instead of seeing some assassin trying to murder Sherlock like yesterday he walked in to see Sherlock….on the floor, surrounded by colorful liquids.

Being a good friend, John obviously helped Sherlock up, after he had a good laugh that is. The Brunette's expression was priceless. He looked almost dazed.

"Sherlock what are you doing?" John asked the genius on the floor.

"I…was testing the earth's gravity. Hmmm yes it still works" Sherlock said as he started to get up before slipping on a liquid and sliding down again.

" _testing the earth's gravity_?" John asked in an incredulous tone.

"yes jawwwnn, now either be useful or go away" he said as he continued to struggle to get up.

John sighed and walked over to his flatmate, frowning when he got close. Sherlock still looked dazed and now that he was closer he looked flushed too.

"What were you doing anyway?" John asked as he helped the tall brunette up.

"I was doing experiments" Sherlock replied.

"Yes but how does that relate to the floor?"

Sherlock mumbled something

"Im sorry I cant seem to hear you" John said, purposefully staring at the indignant Sherlock.

"I fell…"

"that's what I thought"

As John helped Sherlock up he seemed hot however.

"alright thank you I will just clean this up and continue with my experiments then" he said with his blue robe hanging off one shoulder.

"wait Sherlock hold up you feel hot" John said as he grabbed him.

"Im fine" Sherlock said as he unattached himself from John and quickly started to clean up the mess on the floor.

"Sherlock just come here!" John said as he tried to make a grab for Sherlocks forehead.

"I said Im fine!" Sherlock shoved John's arm away, but in doing so managed to only make himself fall.

"No you aren't you wanker! What are you..ugh" John said as Sherlock managed to grab onto him as he fell, taking John with him. Sherlock groaned from the ground as John untangled himself from the semi-conscious detective. Seeing his chance, John crouched next to Sherlock and felt his forehead and probed for any injuries from the repeated falls. Sherlocks forehead felt hot, scorching almost.

"I knew it" the doctor mumbled but at this point Sherlock was too out of it to notice much. John helped the almost comatose detective up and started walking to Sherlock's bedroom. About two thirds of the way there, the brunette collapsed. John stared at him before coming to the conclusion that he would have to carry the man. Bending down, John picked up the tall man and carried him to his room, dumping him on the bed after doing so.

 _Hes burning up and hes only going to get hotter in those clothes and being under the blankets_

As he started to take off the outer layer of Sherlock's clothes he heard a mumbled

"I thought you weren't gay"

"You have a fever Sherlock! Now help or let me do my job!" John huffed as Sherlock looked like a pouty kid.

"Jawwwnnn stahp it cold!" Sherlock whined as he yanked back the sheets John had been confiscating, knowing this would happen.

John kept yanking but Sherlock would not let go so the only outcome from the situation was that there was now a ruffled looking Sherlock on the floor.

John picked him back up and roughly deposited him back on the bed.

"Is this how you treat all your patients?" Sherlock asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Only the stubborn smarta** ones" he readily replied.

Sherlock curled up on his side when John said nothing more.

"Sherlock no I need you to take this" John said, turning Sherlock back onto his side after a struggle.

"Just leave me in peace" Sherlock said somehow seeming simultaneously frustrated and sleepy.

John rolled his eyes but let the genius sleep, he could force more medicine in him later. As John yawned he decided to go to his bedroom. Surely Sherlock could manage a few hours without trouble, right?


End file.
